


I Will Always Return

by Killerqueengigi (Bellagia8)



Series: Life On Mars [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, CPR, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, It’s the Reunion!, M/M, Marriage Proposal, the martian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellagia8/pseuds/Killerqueengigi
Summary: “Rami stopped typing and felt the tears sting his eyes. He prayed to everything in the universe. Every god he knew, he HAD to get home. Back to his life, back to earth. Back to his Joey”It’s the sequel to Life On Mars that actually someone asked for! The Martian AU.
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Series: Life On Mars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100543
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	I Will Always Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rathernotmyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathernotmyname/gifts).



> Hey all! So a few months back I did the Two Years of Bo Rhap Gift exchange and I got this amazing prompt from @rathernotmyname where they wanted a Rami Martian AU and they got it. And now we have the sequel to it!

After what seemed like years to one Rami Malek, he finally got the signal to work. He slowly made his way to the computer being mindful of his injury now a bluish purple mess on his stomach as he slowly sank down into the chair and started typing.

‘Guys? Do you read me? It’s me. I know. Crazy right? Sooo stating the obvious. I’m still alive. So we should probably do something. Like get me off of this planet...there’s a suggestion...Joey? Are you there? If so, I love you baby. I love you so much I can’t wait to hold you in my arms. I love you I don’t care if Gwil and Ben see this. I love you more than this big fucking planet.’ 

Rami stopped typing and felt the tears sting his eyes. He prayed to everything in the universe. Every god he knew, he HAD to get home. Back to his life, back to earth. Back to his Joey. 

With a hopeful heart he pressed send and waited. 

Beep.

He looked back at the screen and saw his message went through. He sighed softly waiting for a response. 

———————————  
Beep.

Gwil looked up from the book he was reading on their ship and looked up at the screen in front of him.

‘1 New Message’ 

Gwil’s eyebrows knitted together out of curiosity and clicked on the message. 

It had to be a dream. He reread it over and over and over again reading every single detail. 

“Please respond...Rami....” Gwil read softly.

Holy shit..

“Ben? BEN!!” Gwil called out.

“What!?” Ben asked coming in looking frantic from Gwil’s tone.

Gwil could only motion to the screen as Ben got closer and read the message as well. A slew of emotions shone on Ben’s face.

“Oh...oh my God...I..Is this real!??” Ben asked looking at Gwil.

“I..I want to believe it is so bad” Gwil says raking his fingers through his hair.

“Should we tell Joe?” 

“Tell me what?”

Both men looked at the entrance frantic seeing their resident medic staring at them.

“What’s going on?” Joe asked. 

“Joe...” Ben started side eyeing Gwil trying to process how to tell their friend that his thought to be dead lover might be alive and stuck on the big red planet they abandoned.

Gwil saw the curious look in Joe’s eyes. They knew they couldn’t keep this from him.

“Joe listen, we..we might have gotten a message from Rami..” 

Joe froze.

“Fuck you” Joe said automatically not knowing how to process the words he just heard.

“Joe no it’s true!” Ben said going to him.

“Prove it then!” Joe exclaimed ready to burst into tears.

Ben quickly took Joe’s hand and dragged him to the screen. Joe looked at the screen and saw the message. His eyes widen filling up with tears.

“He...no....there..there’s no way..” Joe whispered his voice sounding hollow.

“Mate...here can we message him back? Can he get messages??” Ben asked looking at Gwil.

Gwil sighed.

“Only way to find out...” 

Fingers tapped away at the keyboard as Gwil frantically typed another message.

‘Rami!??? This is really you? We have Joe with us you’re going to need to prove to us that you’re really him. This is insane’ 

Joe’s hand shook.

They instantly get a reply back. It was a grainy picture but it was a picture nonetheless.

Joe gasped. 

There in the picture was Rami. His face paler then they ever seen before, his eyes had dark bags under them obviously from lack of sleep, from what Joe could see under his shirt he had many bruises and he could see a thick bandage around his stomach. He still had his little smirk on him, one that Joe always adored.

“My Rami...” Joe cooed softly going to reach out to the screen so he can touch. 

“Oh my God...” Ben whispered.

“That’s it. I’m contacting Doctor May, we have to get him back” Gwil said.

And just like that the three men started to move. Gwil went to his laptop station and instantly contacted their base on earth.

After the shock wore off for Joe he started typing.

“Baby it’s Joey. We are gonna get you back to us! Just stay where you are and don’t leave and if you do tell me everything. God I love you so much Rams. I Fucking love you. When we get back to earth I’m going to check you over and make sure you’re ok and once that’s done I’m going to cuddle you and never let you go ever.’ He typed quickly pressing send.

He waited, feeling his fingers tap on the keyboard feeling impatient enough. His hands were hot and sweaty and his face flushed from all the information he’d be thrown. The love of his life was alive! 

‘1 New Message’ 

Joe quickly clicked and it read what Rami had to say.

‘My love, I can’t wait to have your arms around me either and mine around you. Never let me go? Sounds good to me. Because I’m never letting you go. I love you so much’

Joe couldn’t help but burst into tears. His body shaking with sobs from the pent up emotions he felt he had to control and keep in. He kept on typing while he cried.

‘We will come to get you. I’ll get you myself I don’t care!’ 

Rami’s response was quick.

‘Don’t get yourself killed Giuseppe’

Joe laughed.

‘Asshole’ 

With a newfound spark, he got online and started sending messages to all of NASA calling for a rescue mission and for he, Gwil, and Ben to do this. They were going to get their Rami back.  
—————————-

“It can’t be done!” Roger Taylor, the flight director of the original Hermes mission said as he rubbed his temples feeling the massive headache coming on.

“With all due respect sir, that’s bullshit!” Joe argued back. He honestly didn’t care if it was seen as unprofessional.

“Joe...” Roger started.

“No! Rami is alive and trapped on Mars you’re telling me to just leave him and let him DIE!?” Joe yelled. 

Doctor Brian May, head of NASA looked over to Roger. 

“There has to be a possible way to get him off that planet” Brian reasoned. 

“If we send them back to Mars whose time day they won’t all be trapped this time? Or one of them gets killed” Roger said.

“At this point the only one who will die if we don’t do something is Rami” Gwil interjected.

“And I WON’T let it happen!” Joe said over him.

“What if they met half way?” Brian asked.

“What do you mean?” Roger asked curiosity peaked looking over to Brian.

Brian tugs at one of his loose curls.

“What if I told you there was a way to get Rami off of Mars without having the crew go back?” Brian said.

Roger looked at him dead on.

“Tell me everything”  
——————————

What seemed like a lifetime finally turned into some answers. Rami found himself patched back to NASA and talking to everyone there. 

‘Literally Everyone...’ Rami sighed as he took the days potato’s and peeled them with his knife. Too tired to even try he just ate it raw. 

Fuck it.

His next mission was to get himself launched into space and have the right coordinates to basically meet up with the rest of his crew.

Right. He could do this. 

He could totally find the space probe and launch himself into space. 

“Fuck....” Rami whispered to himself and sighed laying on the cot.

He then heard a beep from the computer.

A new message.

He got up and clicked on the message. His heart melted.

‘Goodnight my love. I know it’s not the same b it soon enough we will be holding each other. I know NASA had meetings with you today. We overheard everything. It was so amazing to hear your voice. I love you so much. 

Your Joey’

Tears poured down his face as he read the message over and over. He wanted nothing more than to be in a huge king sized bed next to his lover in the softest blankets swaddled like a baby with him as they stroked each other’s hair gently and whispered sweet declarations of love to one another. 

He wanted it so bad. But all he could do for now was type another message. 

‘Goodnight my love. Just a few more days and then you and I will be on the same planet again. And I’m never ever leaving your side’

He looked to the side table and saw the ring box. The first chance he got he was going to get down on one knee and propose right then and there be it on Mars, in space, a space ship or whatever. He was going to give Joey his ring and ask.

He can only hope it would be sooner rather than later.

——————

Rami wanted to say he was ecstatic that it would be sooner than he hoped. He didn’t realize it would be literally 48 hours after getting in contact with NASA.

But the unexpected violent sand storm that put him in this situation in the first place decided to rear its ugly ass head into it. Without thinking he quickly sent word from his computer to NASA and to the guys that this was happening and it had to happen now. 

He threw on his space suit locking it and made sure his communicator was working as best as it could before he sprinted out into the storm. He had to get to the spot.

He ran out and saw the big sweeping hurricane of red and orange. He had no time to think as he went running trying to beat the storm. 

‘Have to do this...no fucking up...Joey...!’ 

Rami’s thoughts ran rampant as he felt the wind trying to toss him about. With sheer luck he made it to the shuttle and quickly made work patching through to NASA.

“I’m in! I’m in!” Rami cried.

He heard voices on the other end.

“Good lad! Very good. Now go! Do what we said! We have the crew on standby, meet them at the coordinates assigned.” Rogers voice rang.

“Ok...ok..” Rami said feeling so unsure of himself.

“Rami!!” 

Rami heard Joe’s voice come in over the communicator.

“Joey...”

“You can do this!! We are gonna get you back!! Now come on!” Joes voice commanded.

Rami needed nothing else. He got set up and ready to launch. Just before the storm got worse he felt himself launch into space again not even bother to look on the planet that had manage to become his temporary home. 

He was truly going to be home soon this time.

———————

“Come on!! Come on!” Joe groaned looking for the dot to signal that Rami was near.

“Joe he will show up” Gwil said cool, trying to not convey the nervousness he felt. 

“We don’t know for sure!! What if this fails miserably?” Joe asked eyes wide.

“It won’t!!” Ben added in reaching to touch Joe’s shoulder. “You’ll be seeing him very soon” 

Before Joe could get another word out they heard beeping sounds. They looked to the computer and saw Rami’s signal.

“Go time!” Ben shouted.

Quickly, Joe attached the thick, red tether strap connecting him to the ship. Gwil piloting and Ben manning the computer.

“Ok let me out, let me see where he is” Joe said through the com.

Gwil opened one of the shuttle doors and Joe floated through feeling gravity leave. He looked around until he finally saw the shuttle.

“I see it! Try to get me as close as possible” 

Gwil inched them closer.

“This is the best I can do!” Gwil said stopping before they were sucked in and started to fall.

“Ok.. I’m going out!” 

And with that Joe let himself go, jetting out in Rami’s direction. He could see his lovers face but barely, he gasped softly. Almost there!

It all came crashing down when he felt the pull of the tether making him come to a stop so he was just floating there not even close to getting to Rami.

“Shit!! I’m too far still!” Joe cried.

Hearing his cry Rami wracked through his brian trying to come up with a solution.

“Joey...” Rami said.

“Rami...hold on! We can still get to you.” Joe said trying to keep both of them calm.

“We both know that’s not gonna happen...let me try something..” he said pulling he pocket knife out.

“What are you doing?” Joe asked watching Rami get the knife out.

“Helping out...I’m going to get to you” 

Joe’s eyes widen.

“No!! You’ll run out of oxygen! Are you crazy!?” Joe asked trying to get closer pulling on the tether even though it was futile.

Rami took a deep breath. He heard the beeping sounds in his suite indicating he his oxygen tank was low. Now was the chance.

“I love you Joey...” 

He then punctured a right size hole in his suit feeling the oxygen leave the safe space of his suit, his body shot out of the shuttle flipping faster than ever. 

“Shit!” Joe yelled reaching out to grab Rami’s hand, leg, anything! 

Just as they brushed hands, Joe grabbed his hand to his best ability but it wasn’t enough. Rami’s hand slipped away.

“NO!” Joe shouted.

Rami gasped and quickly grabbed onto the tether feeling both of them twirling in space. Though he was losing oxygen he would never forget the sight of Joe near him both of them being wrapped in red rope like messed up Christmas bow.

He could feel his strength leave him as breathing became harder and harder. His heartbeat in his ears. Each passing heartbeat he could’ve sworn he saw Joe moving closer and closer. 

His eyes growing heavier as the urge to breathe became a thing he couldn’t even muster. His eyes closing soon after.

Joe saw all of this and felt the tears welling up as he moved to get Rami, though entangled in the rope it actually helped him get to Rami.

Joe dove over to him bumping their helmets together. He looked into Rami’s helmet and saw that he lost consciousness and his lips are ashen gray.

“Guys!! I got him!! Reel us in quick!!! He’s not breathing!!”

Ben and Gwil’s eyes widened as Ben quickly pulled them in and shut the hatch door locking them into the shuttle letting the artificial gravity take its course.

“Rami!” Ben called out.

“Ben get his suit off!” Joe said quickly getting out of his own suit to help his lover.

Ben saw the puncture wound and groaned inwardly knowing exactly what Rami did. He wasted no time getting the suit off him. He then saw his bruises and the old wound from the antenna through the stomach.

“Jesus...” Ben muttered.

“Never mind that now” Joe said trying to keep his composure letting the medic in him take over.

He leaned down and checked Rami’s pulse and breathing. None were there.

‘Oh God...’ Joe whimpered inwardly.

“Get NASA! Tell them we got Rami but he’s unresponsive” Joe called out to Ben and Gwil who was now just making it into the area.

Whatever Ben and Gwil did next Joe didn’t know. He was too preoccupied starting thirty chest compressions on his lover.

“Come on baby...come on..!” Joe whispered between counts.

Once he got to thirty, he tilted Rami’s head back gently pinching his nose and giving him two rescue breaths. His lips still ashen and skin so pale.

He started another round of chest compressions pressing hard and fast though it was becoming hard with the tears blurring his vision.

“We just got you back..! Come on Baby don’t do this!” Joe cried as he continued on soon stopping to give more rescue breaths sealing his mouth over his lover’s.

He much rather preferred a real kiss with Rami kissing him back. It wasn’t suppose to happen like this. With Rami fighting for his life and Joe fighting for him.

The tears fell as Joe continued on sobbing this time as he counted his tears falling on Rami’s still form.

“You asshole!! You fucking said you wanted to hold me in your arms and never let go!! How Fucking dare you!” Joe yelled pressing harder into Rami’s chest.

Another two rescue breaths and another round of compressions later he felt a hand on his shoulder making Joe tense. He knew what that hand meant.

“Joe...” Gwil started.

“Shut up Gwil! I’m not giving up on him! Not again!” Joe said sniffling as he kept going on with the compressions

“Joey he lost his oxygen in space...he..” Ben tried.

“So I’ll give him oxygen” Joe said leaning down to give more rescue breaths proving his point.

“Joe please!!” Gwil exclaimed.

“NO!” Joe sobbed pounding on Rami’s chest.

It was then Rami gasped. Joe could’ve sworn he felt his heart explode.

“Rami!” Joe exclaimed taking Rami’s hand watching him take gulps of air.

He then helped him into recovery position stroking his cheek.

“Breathe love it’s ok, it’s ok!” Joe said.

He couldn’t help but cry again and he felt Rami squeeze his hand.

Gwil and Ben wee quick to help going to Rami’s side rubbing his back and getting in touch with NASA.

Rami could see blurry visions moving around him. He then felt a gentle hand on his chest.

Joe.

“It’s ok Rami we got you...you’re safe. I love you” Joe said leaning his head against Rami’s gently.

He tried to speak but his head felt like it had a million pounds of lead in it he could barely manage but he got it out.

“Marry me...” 

And before he could hear an answer he felt his eyes close passing out again.  
——————-

The first thing he heard was a voice.

“It’s ok...rest....I’m here...” 

He opened his eyes to bright light. He groans softly.

“Hey...hey it’s ok!” The voice said.

Rami turned his head to the sound of the voice and saw Joe at his side.

“Joey...” Rami croaked.

Joe smiled.

“Welcome back baby...hey...we’re back...we’re on earth. You did it..” Joe cooed.

Rami looks at him curiously and then around the room. And sure enough he sees the hospital room he’s in, the florescent light shining around him showing them a small room with a chair and a little couch, the window to the outside world showing the sunshine, green grass, flowers.

Earth. 

“Home...” Rami whispered.

Tears shone in Joe’s eyes and he nodded.

“Yeah baby. Home. You did it. You made it.” Joe coos stroking Rami’s hair and taking his hand.

“Joey...Joey...” Rami said growing more aware and he looks at Joe not taking his eyes off of him.

“I’m here. We got you all patched up. You’re gonna be fine baby I’ll make sure of it. I’m right here” Joe says with such conviction that there’s no inch for doubt to come in.

“I love you. I love you so much” Rami said his voice getting stronger.

Joe can’t hold it in anymore.

“I love you too. I love you so much” Joe said squeezing Rami’s hand.

Rami reaches over and weakly wipes a tear from Joe’s cheek.

“No crying...no...” Rami whispered.

Joe smiles tearfully.

“Tears of joy...you..you scared me...” 

“Sorry” Rami cooed bringing Joe’s hand up to kiss it.

“You’re never doing that again. Alone on Mars. Nope” Joe sniffles.

Rami cracks a smile and nods.

“No...stuck here with you...” Rami said rubbing Joe’s knuckles running a finger over Joe’s ring finger.

The question.

“Joe...” Rami says softly.

“Yes..?” Joe asked.

Rami takes a deep breath before continuing.

“Uh...before I passed out..” 

“My answer is yes” Joe says before Rami can even continue.

Rami feels a wave of relief rush over him. He smiles wider.

“Let me finish...had a big speech planned..fuck...the ring...” Rami sighs.

Joe smiled.

“Look to your left babe” Joe said.

Rami looked over and he saw the ring box on a little table next to them.

“I promised I didn’t look. Wanted to wait” Joe smiled.

Rami beamed and reached over for the box.

“Ok...ok..Joe..for the longest time I’ve loved you. I want to be with you always, now and forever. You’ve changed me...you saved me..over and over..I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted to do this on Mars...but...I hope this is good too. Will you marry me?” Rami asked opening the ring box reveling a silver band with a blue stone engraved in the middle. 

Joe smiles through the tears.

“I don’t need a big proposal on Mars. All I care about is you being ok. Yes I’ll marry you!” Joe said leaning over and kissing Rami gently.

Rami kisses back with as much passion as he could muster from a hospital bed. They brown away and Rami smiles.

“Lay with me..?” Rami asked. 

Joe nods carefully slipping into the bed beside him where Rami placed the ring on his ring finger.

“Perfect” Joe said happily.

Rami grins and kisses Joe’s hand admiring the ring.

“Anything for you Joey...my Giuseppe” Rami said giggling softly.

Joe groaned stifling a laugh.

“Fuck you” Joe said.

“Mm maybe later when I’m not in a hospital bed” Rami said with a shit eating grin.

Joe smiled and held Rami close.

“Sounds like a plan” 

Rami nuzzled close to Joe feeling relief and exhaustion wash over him in waves. He wrapped his arms close around Joe holding onto him. It may not have been a king sized bed but he had the love of his life...his fiancé in his arms.

And that was more than enough.


End file.
